


行么（续车）

by della121



Category: jiemomianbao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/della121/pseuds/della121
Summary: 作者： 芥末面包12138





	行么（续车）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者： 芥末面包12138

他向来喜欢穿年轻颜色的衣服，最近又偏爱淡橘色，睡衣薄而轻的布料显白，即使宽大也架不住柔顺，软软的塌在皮肤上，沿着他的线条铺盖下来。

入夜。  
杨九郎刚洗漱完打浴室出来，进到卧室从他侧边走过去时拿余光扫了两下，转椅的把手挡住了他大腿根儿，但目光所及之处都是白花花的皮肉。

“这位同志，你不小了，在家里要注意衣裤整齐一些。”  
他不动声色的清了清嗓子，继而装作若无其事绕过张云雷的椅子，走到阳台上去收衣服。忙活半天没听见动静，等胳膊上抱了一堆衣服进屋的时候，才发现这位大爷已经得寸进尺把两条腿搭上了电脑桌。  
“什么叫我不小了，我本来就大。”  
他仰靠在椅子背儿上玩味的笑，两条细瘦的脚腕交叠在一起，脚后跟儿磕在桌子边沿，顺着悬空的腿部线条向下，有点儿啥该露的不该露的都一览无余了。

杨九郎尽力向他翻了个白眼，把衣服扔床上然后走过去亲他。  
“你那玩意儿大也没什么用。”

他家转椅按张云雷眼光挑的，整个儿真皮的，充满了暴发户意味的老板椅，张云雷爱窝在里面看电脑，人很白，座椅很黑，搁那儿像个放大版的奥利奥饼干。

杨九郎手撑着靠背，弯腰用牙齿去衔他粉红色的耳廓，轻缓地磨蹭，匀长的呼吸搔着脸侧的绒毛，暖还有点痒。张云雷乖乖仰起头跟他接吻，形状姣好的一双唇吮在他舌尖。  
他这样子很像一只毛茸茸的小橘猫，眼睛都没睁开，只会凭本能嘬奶的那种。

但是小橘猫叫唤起来完全不是奶声奶气的软。

颈间玉珠子似的喉结上下滚动，他张着胳膊去搂杨九郎的脖子，把人压低了啄那漂亮的耳垂，说话的气声从嗓子里咕噜咕噜喘出来。  
“我比你大你是不是自卑啊？”

所谓马瘦毛长，同理，竹竿儿张相比圆鼓鼓馕，意外的有些不可言说的长处。张云雷在这件事上通常是一点儿谦虚都没有的耀武扬威，看不懂的盲目自信。  
大概是男人都不能接受这种嘲讽。杨九郎看着他表面上不耻下问骨子里格外欠草的样子，也没客气，伸手把他从椅子上揪起来掐着后脖子摔进床里。  
张云雷猝不及防被扔了个呲牙咧嘴，爬起身子还没来得及骂人就看见杨九郎二话不说地把自己家居裤扒了。

他就立马闭了嘴，转而换了副识相儿的奴颜媚骨，揪着被角往床中间缩了缩。  
“诶，内什么，哥……我错了行吗？”

行吗？  
不行。晚了。

杨九郎没理他那套，伸手从床头柜摸过瓶身体乳，一脚踩上床沿朝张云雷招了招手，满脸和颜悦色。  
“你刚才洗完澡自己没擦吧？过来我给你擦。”  
“你他妈裤子都脱了跟我说这个？”张云雷气得拿枕头扔他，“骗谁，拿我当三岁小孩儿啊！”  
“哟，我们宝宝该不是已经长到四岁了吧？”杨九郎一脸惋惜的捡起枕头砸回他身上，“就骗你呢，知道还不赶紧过来，等我过去拽你？”

张云雷咬着嘴唇坐那儿回忆了以往主动和被动的下场，权衡利弊过后气哼哼的拧着身子从床那边蹭到杨九郎脚下，悲壮地一躺，颇有为人鱼肉的自觉。

 

“你别说，还挺有成就感。”

张云雷没理他，仰躺在床上白眼翻到天灵盖儿，被杨九郎扳着肩膀翻了个面儿。  
擦身体乳就是擦身体乳。  
宽松的睡衣从下面整个儿撩到肩膀，杨九郎扒开瓶盖儿像挤面包酱一样在张云雷背上沿着脊柱挤了一滩，然后尖着指头给他抹到身体各处。光线暧暧，粉红色的稠滑液体是馥郁的玫瑰香，涂匀了像有花在他身上绽放。

乳液没能抹完，杨九郎半途而废的从侧肋涂到腰间，勾在他腰窝处打了个转儿。  
“你好香。”  
“骗子。”张云雷被他连揉带按摸的舒服，趴那儿也不想动弹，有气无力的哼唧着控诉。  
“这回没骗你，刚才也没啊。”  
杨九郎跪坐在床边俯下身子去亲他，那半张侧脸埋在被褥和睡衣中间，长长的睫毛忽闪着垂下来，遮了光打出一片墨色的影子。

手指愈发向下游走，划过贫瘠的腰背戳到了圆鼓鼓的软肉，不怀好意地捏了两下。待宰的羔羊察觉到该动作发出的危险信号，默默地想往旁边滚一滚。

“别动。”  
杨九郎用那只手轻易箍住他试图临阵脱逃的身体，又跨了条腿压在他腿弯儿处，几乎半个人都贴着他。  
“诶，做不做？”  
他贴的太近，张云雷耸耸鼻尖儿就能闻到他呼吸的暖意，懒洋洋眨巴着眼打量他一番，柔和的情欲从眼角眉梢弥漫。  
“有的选吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那问个屁。”

于是万能的身体乳顺着指尖填进去，给他从里到外搽香香。又热又软的嫩肉吸着两根指头缠，张云雷在椎骨节儿发酸的时候大脑内核处理往往应接不暇，有句话就没过脑顺嘴随意溜了出来。  
“明儿能申请炖羊蝎子吃吗？”  
杨九郎被他冷不丁冒出来的一句逗笑起来，低头在他脊柱上的凸起啃了一口，“您下命令就得。”  
探进去的手指屈起来勾了勾敏感的肠壁，惹得人抿紧了嘴凶巴巴的瞪过来。  
“喂……”  
“专心点儿，等不及我可直接进了啊。”  
这个吓唬不是一般的管用，大概是让张云雷想起了有一回被坑的两天不敢下地走路的悲惨遭遇，几乎立马就老实了，短路的脑子继续短路，有点儿活跃的细胞也被支配去享受快感了。

半个屋子都是玫瑰香，甜的腻人。后穴紧致顺滑，缠着三根指头不放，张云雷枕在杨九郎臂弯，细碎的呻吟都一股脑儿撞进他怀里。  
他上手揽着他脖子往下压，整齐的牙齿把他粉色的下唇研磨成艳红，怪惨无人道的。  
“进来吧。”

 

到了正活儿开始才是杨老司机的舞台。  
两口子轮番作妖，非常互补。

 

刚才低眉顺眼上赶着给抹身体乳的人是农奴翻身做了主，睚眦必报的他杨先生眼下风光的很。滚烫湿滑的身体被驯地服帖，趴跪在床上时柔软的腰际塌下去有一道漂亮的曲线。杨九郎的胯骨顶着他逐渐丰满起来的肉，活动起来心满意足，拇指放在他尾根儿湿漉漉的耻骨处揉了两下，感受到放松的肌肉紧张兮兮地重新绷起来。  
“来，跟张老师请教一下。”他好死不死地趴下去往张云雷耳朵上贴，“你大了有什么好处啊？”  
“你是人不是人了！”  
张云雷痒得直躲，又被他不依不饶的捏住脖子压地身子伏下更低，“哎你别……我错了，哥哥，再深点儿……”

 

头几年刚在一起的时候还不会这么没脸没皮的，杨九郎贴在他身上被他毫不掩饰的诉求惹得发笑，错神儿的空当蓦地想起来从前，他角儿二十出头那会儿还是树梢刚结的新果儿，羞答答藏在叶子后头，看起来青春美好，咬一口又生又涩。  
那时候他俩做爱基本都是拉起窗帘关上灯，摸着黑儿用最简单粗暴的姿势，爽了也不好意思喊出声，小臂横在眼前遮着通红的脸持续整场性事不肯拿下来的架势仿佛在练肱二头肌。那时候杨九郎不知道张云雷捶他是因为已经疼得哭出了眼泪，张云雷也不知道杨九郎因为他瘦得太硌人的屁股而一度痛恨后入这个姿势。  
时间真的没人性，连仅有的指甲盖儿大的那么点儿羞耻心都磨灭的一干二净。

 

杨九郎觉得这种紧要关头自己脑壳儿里都是浆糊，应他所求一鼓作气顶到底儿，听他嗓子里不同于寻常的尖细喘息带着哭腔。他气声重得很，身体一阵儿热过一阵儿，细密的汗缀在鼻尖儿和鬓角，背上也像起雾一样湿了一片，混着身体乳摸一把哧溜滑。  
他又缓下来，松口气儿然后把人翻过来，掐着一把杨柳腰和风细雨的磨，“这家伙事儿张老师还满意吗？”

小心眼儿的货。  
张云雷红着脸哼哼唧唧的假装没听见，把头歪到一边，细白的脚搭在杨九郎肩上勾他脖子。

这人就算被睡也一副理直气壮的样子。  
杨九郎偷着乐的几乎泄劲儿，赶紧端正姿态劳作，偏过头去吻了吻他脚踝。  
“伺候你够就得了呗。”  
他被顶弄的大腿发酸，还不甘示弱的拿脚豆儿戳他软软的腮帮子，“那下回、换我伺候你？”  
“我用你。”杨九郎‘啪’一巴掌打在张云雷大胯上，又怀疑自己下手太重立马作狗腿状给揉了揉，捞着他腿弯儿挪下来搁自己腰间架着。  
“那你是不是该先复个健，你这腰现在也不老好使劲的。”  
“操那闲心……”

 

高潮来临前夕俩人终于都没了聊天的欲望，张云雷主动拉了杨九郎的手放在身前，温热的掌心包裹很容易让人有种宽慰的舒服。他眼前浮了层迷蒙的光晕，意识短暂混沌时又不过脑溜了一句。

“我想吃黄桃罐头……”


End file.
